Connector devices employing a coupler and a telescoping mating valve are well known and widely used in many fluid conveyance and fluid dispensing applications. Typically, a coupler having an inlet and an outlet is connected with a mating valve that can be telescopically inserted into the coupler. The mating valve itself includes an inlet and an outlet, such that when the mating valve is inserted, the connector device can be actuated from a closed position to an open position where the outlets of both the coupler and the mating valve correspond or are otherwise aligned to enable fluid flow from the inlets toward and through the outlets. These devices will employ a sealing structure so as to create a fluid tight seal between the coupler and the mating valve during operation for preventing leakage. Such sealing structures usually are in the form of a resilient o-ring disposed at a position about the outer sidewall of the mating valve. Further, the outlets of these devices can be disposed in a direction transverse to the direction of the inlets and inserting direction of the mating valve into the coupler.
However, such devices where a mating valve passes an outlet transverse the direction of the inlet and transverse the direction of insertion of the mating valve, the sealing member residing on the mating valve can become displaced during activation or deactivation of the connector device. For instance, as the mating valve and sealing member pass over the area opening created by the outlet, the sealing member partially extrudes into the area opening. As the mating valve continues to be inserted into the coupler to open the connector device, the sealing member may peel or buckle as it attempts to reengage and reseal with the sidewall of the coupler due to the interference of the extruded sealing member. Such an event disrupts and compromises the sealing capability of the sealing member and can result in leakage and contamination of the fluids being conveyed.
Attempts have been made to resolve these problems. For instance, some devices may employ lubricants so that the mating valve and seal can move smoothly within the coupler and the seal can be maintained. While this solution may be possible, in applications requiring a sterile environment, such as in bioprocessing and fluid conveyance of the same, applying lubricants would not be desired or feasible for maintaining the seal when optimum sterile conditions are necessary. Other attempts have been made at providing a coupler having a radiused edge or border at its outlet so as to allow easy insertion of the mating valve past the outlet without comprising the sealing structures. However, such a structure for the outlet would likely need to be machined, as molding techniques do not yet support production of such an outlet. Further, if the outlet was machined, such a device would be more costly for production using more expensive materials, rather than inexpensive moldable plastics, which are a desired material for such connector devices, particularly disposable connector devices.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved connector device where the seal between a coupler and an inserting mating valve can be protected, while providing a durable cost effective apparatus suitable for a wide variety of fluid conveyance and fluid dispensing applications.